He Walked Away
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: I am sorry I was so stupid for puling my fics.  I plan to keep up my other site, but I want to put some of my stuff back up here also.  This is the entire story in one shot, but I will work on re posting it as a chaap fic later
1. Losing Himself

He cracked a smile and walked away

...He cracked a smile and walked away

...He cracked a smile and walked away

...And he walked away.

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Ch 1: Losing Himself

* * *

{Naruto's POV}

* * *

Do you know what pain feels like? People think they know, physical and psychological pain. How about the pain of having your very soul ripped away from your bones? Having your free will cast off and yet still able to see and feel everything done to your shell, everything they force you to do?

'You don't know pain like that. Just walk away.'

I protected you. I loved you. All I asked for in return was acknowledgment of my existence, of my humanity. Yet you deny me even that! I loved you. You were my brother! You just walked away. Your face is burned into my brain until it hurts. I can not close my eyes without seeing your mocking smile. If you hate me then hate me. If you deny my existence then why not kill me? Leave me to die, but not kill me. Call me pathetic but ignore my cries of rage and pain. Hurt me without knowing what you do. I still love you! Am I even beneath your hatred? That would mean recognizing my existence. I don't exist any more, not in your eyes not in anybody's heart. I'm broken, it hurts. A nonexistent pain that can't be soothed. An injury no doctor could mend, and illness there is no cure for.

"I love you, Sasuke." I closed my eyes and it all went black. Sasuke turned. He cracked a smile and walked away.

* * *

...Perhaps it would have been better to die there, the pain would be gone. The physical pain I preferred to the anguish my soul felt. I failed, somehow I failed him. My friend, my brother needed something I couldn't provide. Strength. He went away to gain it from someone else. I regret him. I regret loving him and trusting him. He and I were two sides of the same coin. Dark/light, stoic/spastic, genus/dobe, respected/reviled, loved/hated, feared, feared, feared. People feared the Uchiha Sharningan, and they Feared the Kyuubi. Fear of him brought respect and recognition. The Kyuubi only brought hate, shunning, beatings, sometimes starvation, never love.

I was dead last in everybody's hearts and minds. For once I thought I wasn't dead last in something. Even if you didn't love me brother, you respected me. Now that's gone too. I have nothing, but I can't die! It won't let me. I know I've tried. Sakura hates and resents me, I guess that's better then being ignored. She wants Sasuke and I was supposed to go get him, but I wasn't strong enough. I'm so tired of life, but mustn't let on, it will only make life harder and more unbearable to live if they know I have given up. I'm a loser, a dobe, a baka, an idiot, dead last, a monster, I want to die! I want to just crawl under a rock and die!

* * *

"So how are you feeling Naruto?" Sakura gave her fake smile that stopped at her eyes. I am an expert at fake smiles that behind her eyes was disgust. My heart wrenched, but I smiled back at her,

"I'm sorry Sakura I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll bring him back, next time." In her eyes was anger now I think she would have hit me if I weren't already so banged up. Her fake smile stayed in place, but as I said I am an expert and fake smiles. Sometimes I think If I didn't smile the world would end. My chest was hurting really badly my heart monitor fluctuated. I fought the pain. I had a bad case of tunnel vision and the voices grew distant.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" I heard a nurse shout though it sounded far away she was right beside me. I looked for Sakura she was gone, or I couldn't see well enough to find her then I closed my eyes as the heart monitor fluctuated again and I passed out...

* * *

Hours later I awoke in a different room all by myself. I had painful stitching up my chest and a Tube was stuck in my throat. I panicked and started to gag. I tried to rip the blasted thing out it was very uncomfortable, but a pale hand stilled my frantic tugging. 'Sasuke!' I wanted to say, but I knew it wasn't him it was my sensei. Kakashi. I tried to calm down and plaster a smile or an angry look on my face to hide my discomfort.

"Don't move around too much, you had to go in for surgery, you should be fine in a few weeks, but your heart had been nearly destroyed when-when Sasuke hit your chest with the chidori. Luckily the med-nins were able to repair most of the damage. Sakura was quite upset so I sent her home," Kakashi was trying to look convincing, I know she was disgusted with me that's why she left.

Why do they bother if they hate me like everybody else? Don't play me! I have feelings too just cause I let them think I don't care doesn't mean I should be walked all over and used. I just want to be alone so I can finally cry. I will never let them see behind my mask, just like you sensei will never drop your mask. It protects me from further harm.

"Good night Naruto, try to get some rest," I watched the man go he was pulling out one of his make-out books, not even bothering to look at me as he said good night. I know he hates me, I'm not good enough, and now I lost his prize student. He must think I am so low. I hate myself enough for the whole village. I just wish they wouldn't give me false hope.

When were a team I smiled real smiles I thought I was your friend. Even when sakura hit me there was a kinship that is gone now, It's my fault. I lost. Now I have no one again, even Iruka-sensei must hate me. I am sure I am a disappointment. I want to roll over and bury my head in my pillow, but it's to painful and to hard to move. I just close my eyes.

* * *

"Hey Naruto," I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time. I open my eyes again. My throat hurts a great deal, but at least the stupid tube is gone. I open my mouth to speak, but it hurts and only a pained squeak escaped my lips.

"D-don't talk, you-you know you really scared me." Iruka-sensei smiled softly I wish he had more time for me now, but he has new students, new interests. I was probably his worst, most annoying student. 'I miss you, Iruka-sensei,' I couldn't help but feel tears trying to betray me. I was glad they have me pretty doped up I felt my head lull. I was glad for the blackness. I just felt so tired.


	2. Losing His Student

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Chapter 2: Losing His Student

* * *

{Kakashi's POV}

* * *

"Damn-it, damn!" There lay Naruto's lifeless body I thought I was to late, so close I don't want to think about it. I gathered him up. He was so pale! He lost too much blood! He needs a medic there are none! I run back to the others hoping to save at least one of my students that day.

* * *

He was laid in the hospital bed looking little better then a corpse Sakura came in she looked so disappointed I felt disgust rising in my gut until she spoke.

"How could he?" She wiped away an errant tear. I wanted to slap her! The boy risked his life to bring back that traitorous little puke!

"How could Sasuke? Sensei? How could he do that to Naruto?" My heart wrenched and I felt my face softened, 'I am sorry for misjudging you Sakura.'

"I don't know why he did it or how he could justify it but..." I'm trying to maintain my cool. It's been trying—that Naruto sure knows how to leave an impression. If he were to die I promised I'd go hunt that boy down myself, he'd not be coming back in one piece!

"I've been so awful to him, always, and he just smiles at me and keeps trying no matter what," Sakura was really upset. I walked out. She needed to spend some time alone with Naruto.

I waved her off, "I'm going to go get some coffee, would you stay here in case he wakes up?"

* * *

I took a seat in the waiting room with my coffee and allowed myself to dose off. I don't know how long I slept there in that chair but man those things are killer on you backside.

"Sensei!" Sakura was screaming, "Kakashi-sensei! It's Naruto!" She was crying. I didn't wait for an explanation. I ran to his room.

A rather large nurse blocked my way, "I'm sorry Hatake-sama you can't go in," I heard the heart monitor beeping as the boy flat-lined. I fought panic. I'm losing another student! The nurse stepped aside as they pushed him out of the room. He was so pale it hurt to look at him. He was surrounded by Medic-nins and nurses. They guided the hospital bed to the waiting operating room. I watched through the window in horror as they prepped him for surgery. I know his heart must have been badly damaged, but I had thought they were able to repair the damage with chakra. They began to cut his chest open I had to leave.

* * *

They finally finished up with him and he was laying in a new bed in the intensive care unit. He should have been able to heal more quickly. I know that boy better. It was wrong there's something very wrong.

Naruto finally woke up. He startled me and that has to be a feat. He was just as frightened however and he tried to remove the tube from his throat. I had to stop him. He looked so frail it wasn't right. None of this was right! 'He's the one who never gives up, never gives in. He-he's the backbone of our team. He's our guts, our spirit. He is our light but something is snuffing him out. I have to stop this but I don't know how!'

He won't open up that damn fake smile plastered on he tries to carry all of his pain alone. I can guess why. He's never had anybody to care for him before. Now he does so why fake that your happy, Naruto, when it is obvious that you are in so much pain? I decided to let him come to me rather than opening up to him I hoped it was the right decision.

I set his hand down beside him, "Don't move around too much, you had to go in for surgery, you should be fine in a few weeks, but your heart had been nearly destroyed when-when Sasuke hit your chest with the chidori. Luckily the med-nins were able to repair most of the damage. Sakura was quite upset so I sent her home," He didn't move after that it was hard watching him sulking. He looked so full of hurt and hate, I was loosing him in another sense. I'm sorry Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep again. I brushed golden locks away from his face. They were so soft. His brow furrowed in is sleep all of his pain bled through to the surface. I could not look at all that pain, even an elite ninja like myself has limits. His face tortured me with implied wrongs. I decided to go get some rest we had been back from the mission for almost forty-eight hours and I had yet to set foot in my own apartment.


	3. Losing Her Teammate

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Ch 3: Loosing Her Teammate

* * *

{Sakura's POV}

* * *

'You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! How could you get so banged up?' I watched as Kakashi finally brought Naruto into the hospital. He-he was so broken. He looked dead. It wasn't right. Not at all. How could he fail. 'He promised! That stupid boy.'

I watched as he was laid on a gurney and I gasped. There was a huge hole in his chest and the skin around it was charred black. Was that from the chidori? 'Sasuke-kun you-you put that hole there? No-no it's not possible! How? Why? Why would you hurt Naruto like that? How could you? What's wrong Sasuke? Why couldn't you come to us for help?'

I was filled with anguish as the nurse wheeled Naruto away. Kakashi-sensei just stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed them with a bored expression, 'That must mean Naruto will be fine. Yeah he's always fine!'

* * *

I looked to my sensei, Kakashi looked irritated with me, "How could he?" I was trying so hard not to look weak in front of my jonnin sensei, "How could Sasuke? Sensei, How could he do that to Naruto?" I sniffed to keep back the tears and my sensei's expression softened. I felt marginally better.

"I don't know why he did it or how he could justify it but..." Kakashi just looked at me in a way that said he was disgusted. With me? With Sasuke?

"I've been so awful to him, always, and he just smiles at me and keeps trying no matter what." I felt my lip quivering my heart hurt, Kakashi looked so angry and I don't know for sure but I think I saw hurt there too. Kakashi turned away from me and waved, "I'm going to go get some coffee, would you stay here in case he wakes up?"

* * *

They took him into a room where they put chakra energy into his wounds. I watched it was fascinating, 'No wait that's my friend! Sure I'm pretty rough on him, but this isn't interesting! He's fighting to live!' I felt guilt and I hated the stupid baka a little for it. 'It was his own fault for going off alone. How could he possibly think he was a match for my Sasuke! Idiot!' I sat down and picked up the nearest magazine really only pretending to read, finally a nurse came to fetch me because she couldn't find Kakashi.

* * *

I watched him sleep for what felt like hours, it could have been honestly. He finally opened his eyes. "So how are you feeling Naruto?" I tried to smile my best for him. I know he doesn't need me moping or blaming him for losing my Sasu-kun.

"I'm sorry Sakura I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll bring him back, next time."

I feel a frown trying to spread on my lips. That Idiot almost died! 'You baka! You're going to go out an get yourself killed! Then where will I be? Don't leave me all alone!'

I turned away from him after a minute. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but when I looked back. Naruto was clutching at his chest he looked to be in a great deal of pain. 'No!' The heart monitor went crazy and he started flailing wildly a nurse ran into the room. "He's going into cardiac arrest!" I got shoved out of the room so fast I couldn't do anything.

* * *

My vision danced as tears collected in my eyes. I ran. I had to find Kakashi."Sensei!" I screamed as I finally found him. He looked like he had fallen asleep, "Kakashi-Sensei! It's Naruto!" He took off so fast. I ran after him I was starting to loose it. It had been almost twelve hours since Naruto was checked in and I hadn't even been home to shower or sleep.

I watched as Kakashi tried to barge his way into Naruto's room only to be blocked by a nurse, I caught up and watched as they wheeled him away again. Kakashi finally looked at me again I was panting and sweaty. His eyes softened, "Go-go on home for a while you need food and rest, not to mention a shower." He pinched his nose jokingly.

He was only trying to lighten the mood which made me feel worse, but he was right I was about to faint from exhaustion. I nodded and left.

* * *

'Oh god! Please don't let him die! Please God!'


	4. Giving Up

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Ch 4: Giving Up

* * *

{Naruto's POV~Inside his head}

* * *

There was a painful ringing in my ears my whole body ached, Why must I endure this world that hates me so?

"Pathetic, Kit, Just Pathetic," The voice was inside it was one I often ignored, but today I didn't have the will to fight. "You weak, disgusting little shit. You should be thanking me for allowing you to survive," The demon inside snarled ferociously.

'Why, because I have such a wonderful life that I should cherish? Friends who would miss me? A girl who loves me? A teacher who respects me? Any of those things? I have nothing, less than nothing! People would rejoice at the news of my death. They would have yet another festival to help forget the reviled Kyuubi Container,' I spat through the bars in my mind that kept the beast in check.

He sulked, he had not been in the healing mood lately and I was feeling the pain tenfold of what I am accustom.

"You wanna forget you little bastard? I can make you forget about that damned Uchiha, that bitch with the pink hair, and the gray haired pervert. Your old sensei-the one with the scar. Everyone. None of them matter now. Just relax and I can take all the hurt out of you and shield you from further attacks," Kyuubi purred seductively, "Kit just say the word and you will have no pain, no loneliness...You just need to turn that key," Surly enough there laying on the dank ground was a large brass key and on the bars a lock that had not been there before, I swear it hadn't been there a second before.

* * *

{Normal POV}

* * *

Then he didn't wake up. There was no explanation why. His body healed so suddenly. After nearly losing his life twice in the hospital his wounds seemed to close up and heal before the eyes of his attending physician and nurses. His body was whole, so why should he not wake up. No one would have guessed it was by his choice that he was in a coma. The emotional pain he felt caused a self-induced coma.

* * *

The rookie nine, or what was left of them, and Team Gai visited Naruto in his sleeping state. Flowers were left, cards given. On his birthday, Sakura was there with him. This would be the first time in his life, since he was out of diapers, that he was not beaten up on his birthday. If only he would just wake up things could be alright, they could return to a semblance of normality.

* * *

As months passed he lost a considerable amount of weight. His limbs resembled twigs and his ribs seemed more prominent than they ever had. The visits slowly dropped to a scant few. No body had time for a lifeless shell that only brought pain to look upon. Sakura made sure he was well taken care of because she was working in the hospital. She withdrew from team seven since it was just her. She found her calling caring for the sick and injured.

She made sure to always have Naruto's bed as part of her rounds. She often crossed paths with the shy Hyuuga. Hinata never missed a week, she could not visit more than that due to her own responsibilities, but she always brought fresh flowers for him.

Sakura grinned for a second, remembering the girl blushing for Naruto, the dobe never noticed he had a pretty girl fainting in his presence. He was such a baka, 'There I go thinking of him in the past. He is not dead, someday he will wake up. Then I'm going to pound him right back into a coma for putting me through this.'

* * *

Kakashi still visited when he got the chance, but his visits were silent, and the man looked more and more depressed each time. Sakura saw him and could swear he looked like a ghost. She thought about telling him not to visit the sleeping boy, she could not bring herself to stop her former sensei.

* * *

Iruka was always faithful to visit on Saturdays. He would bring Ichiraku ramen and leave it for Naruto, just in case he would smell it and decide, 'Hey I'll just wake up, no point in wasting good food.' Sakura wished it were so easy, but the longer he slept the less likely it was that he would ever wake up. The damnedest part of it was Sakura had started to forget about Sasuke, not her anger at what he did, but why she had liked him in the first place. Her heart pulled toward the frail quiet Naruto and she saw the beauty in his face and never knew why she had not noticed how beautiful he was. She could almost be jealous of his heart shaped face and clear blue eyes that held sincerity. She missed seeing those eyes. Seeing them in her blissful ignorance.

Yes she had been a blind fool. Her memories had become tainted by those eyes. Such profound sadness they held, but he would smile. She was the fool! A stupid baka. Sakura had decided that she knew all along, she had seen the pain, hell she knew what the villagers had done to him. She really had no idea of the horrifying extent until she started at the hospital and saw his medical records.

He had been beaten, she knew he was picked on. He had been burned, She had heard some things. He had been raped, She had no clue. He had been raped on numerous occasions, even after joining the academy, once after he became part of team seven!

Did Kakashi know? How could he not? She remembers after that occasion they were retrieving a cat for a d-rank mission. Naruto climbed the tree to get the cat, for some reason he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She had assumed the cat scratched him, but when Kakashi tried to check him he screamed and pushed their sensei away.

'I laughed at him, Sasuke called him a stupid dobe, Naruto had just been raped! They had checked him out and released him they didn't even investigate it!' Sakura sniffed as she changed a patient's bed, 'I hit him for letting the cat get a away and I told him he was useless.' She gasped at herself.

She remembered what he said, "Sorry Sakura-chan I'll do better next time. Believe it." His 'believe it' had been very unconvincing, but she didn't care enough to see the hurt in his eyes, the pain, the loneliness in his voice. The yearning for acceptance. His eyes were shining she though in admiration of her, now realized that they were glazed over with tears of hurt. Her eyes filled with her own tears. 'How could I have! I was crueler to him even then Sasuke and Sasuke was a bastard!'

Ino had come to get her for lunch and caught the girl crying, "Hey forehead, what's wrong?" Despite the insult her words were soft and caring.

"I'm only realizing what a horrible bitch I had been to him," Ino knew who him was, "And what a despicable bastard Sasuke is, If I never see him again it will be too soon!"

Ino was a bit taken aback, but she hugged the young medic, "You don't mean that. Naruto would..."

"Naruto would die for him! ...or me! ...or you, or any of us! You know what I learned since I started working here?" Sakura bit her tongue, much as she wanted everyone, at least her peers, to realize how hurt and used her friend had been—she had no right to say, "Let's just say that Naruto has every right to hate this village and everyone in it, and yet he loves us all. I think he loves Sasuke more than any of us did. They were-at one time-just alike. I didn't see it before, now It's painfully clear."

"Let's go get lunch and you can talk it out," Ino grabbed her friend's arm. Sakura confided her new feelings for Naruto, "Ino have you checked on him lately, look at Naruto's face he looks like an angel, he is getting very pale, but he has become eerily beautiful. I think," She caught a sob in her throat, "I think he's going to die. Very soon."

Ino paled, a piece of ramen hanging out of her mouth, "You can't mean that."

"What's worst, I think I'm in love with him. He's in a coma, and I know strange attractions to patients occur, but I think this was coming on since before. I just didn't know it until I looked back. I don't know what I will do when he dies."

"Don't," Ino looked at her worried.

"I think I'll just go hunt down Sasuke myself, but don't expect him or me to come out of it alive," Ino was scared. Sakura was in earnest. She was not hysterical when she said such things. It was painfully obvious that she had given this whole farce a lot of thought.

"Sakura, please don't you're scaring me," Ino hugged her friend and cried.

* * *

Naruto slept on until disaster struck Konoha and the citizens did not care. Orochimaru. His followers managed to abscond with the nine tails container. He would not stand a chance if the Kyuubi was extracted he would be dead. No big loss for Konoha. Except it was a big loss! The boy that had been protecting them even as they beat, ostracized and hated him. Now they had not their protector to look after everybody. He would lose his life passive and uncaring, rather than fiercely fighting as he was meant to die.

* * *

A certain raven haired avenger. Student of the snake sannin. Sasuke Uchiha heard the rumors. They captured the Kyuubi. The men boasted as if it had been some great feat when in actuality they had simply walked into the hospital, picked him up, and walked out undetected. The first one to notice the loss was a pink haired medic nin...and she screamed frantically until the whole village knew. Naruto was gone.


	5. Lost Brother

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

* * *

Ch 5: Lost Brother

{Sasuke's POV}

* * *

Naruto was panting he had given me a run for my money. All I had to do to get the power I needed was to snuff out that light. How could I not want that? He was freaking annoying. 'I hate him! He made me care. I hate him! He saw through me. I hate him! He made me doubt. I hate him! He...made...me...love! Why don't you just give up you bastard? I hit him with a chidori at close range. I was so close to him I-I should have finished him off...Naruto lay there panting unable to move, so helpless so broken, "I love you Sasuke." I think I died a little when he said that...

* * *

"I love you too dobe," I was resting up after another heavy training session with my new sensei. I found myself thinking about that day at the valley of the end, Naruto, I left him for dead. I couldn't bring myself to kill the boy. He was closer to me than anyone in my family had ever been. Naruto looked beautiful, blood gurgling up from his mouth, charred flesh, and a huge gaping hole in his chest. Then he said something that had haunted my nights and much of my days.

"...I love you Sasuke..."

* * *

I heard a couple of Orochimaru's men chatting about the newest capture. The Uzumaki the nine tails container was brought the demon was going to be extracted. That had my attention, 'Naruto? No it couldn't be the dobe got himself caught.'

"The Kyuubi container will be ready for extraction a few minutes", 'Damn, you idiot!'I ran to Kabuto's laboratory to look in on the idiot. I was not expecting what I saw. Naruto was pale, ashy pale, he was skin and bones hell they hadn't even bothered to strap him down. I saw where they had carelessly ripped out his IV leaving a large gash in the back of his right hand. He was still wearing the ID bracelet from the hospital, 'What the hell happened dobe? Why, why aren't those wounds healing? Why won't you open your damnable eyes so I can see that pure blue only you and the sky seem to share.'

"He's in a coma Uchiha-sama," Kabuto announced as if he was reading my mind. Hell It was written all over my face I'm sure of that. The medic snickered, "Seems he's been this way for quite some time, almost a year if the bracelet tells the truth." I lifted his hand and there on the bracelet the admission date, 'The day of our fight? He's been in the freaking coma for almost a year!'

My fingers trembled fighting the urge to touch his face to trace the whisker scars. 'Why did you give up? Why? Don't tell me it's because of me! Don't give me that crap! You lazy bastard they are going to kill you! Heh, Why should I care? I don't know, maybe 'cause I love you, you freaking idiot! What! I-I-I I do, don't I? Damn-it! I love the bastard I love him so much it hurts and I can't, no I won't let this happen.'

I wanted nothing more then to rip the boy off the metal examination table, 'He's not a freaking corpse put him in a bed!' Kabuto looked down at the dobe, my dobe. He ran a finger across the whisker markings, "He's very beautiful, He could pass for a girl. I wonder..."

"Oh god, your not thinking of turning the freak into a girl," I grimace at my own words, 'He's not a freak! Why did I say that?'

"No, I doubt he will survive the process...Bu-ut If he does survive he'd make an excellent toy for lord Orochimaru. You well know he has a preference to little boys." He gave me a knowing look, and no I had not done that with him.

"I might keep him myself, if he proves compliant, He's very pretty. I remember seeing those eyes. That color is rare. He sorely needs some sun, but if he's a good boy he may get some." I didn't want to believe what he was saying but there the man was molesting his face. He removed the hospital gown and began examining the curse mark. He traced it with a finger.

'Hell no eyes up top!' He was raping my dobe, with his eyes, 'Did I just think that? My dobe, Yeah, he is, so back the f-off!'. I knew he was a sick piece of shit, but I thought he only had eyes for the snake sannin.

"So fragile, just like I like them, Ahem, could you give us some privacy I need to prep the subject for extraction."

I didn't move. A slimy hand slithered around my neck tracing my collar bone in a way that made me want to wretch, "It's time for you to go Sasuke-kun," Orrochimaru hissed in my ear. I knew I had no choice in the matter, he was still too powerful for me. Nothing I can do to stop it.

'I despise myself.'


	6. Escaping the Mind

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Ch 6: Escaping the Mind

* * *

{Inside Naruto's Head}

* * *

"Hey Kit, you care to explain why we are about to die and you do nothing?" The demon voiced his concern.

"..." Naruto was silent.

"You're gonna die, you been inactive too long to have the strength to survive, plus you been blocking my chakra again. You baka, you're gonna die! Who knows what they will do with me. Probably put me in a gerbil to see what happens, Ha," He laughed but there was no warmth no enjoyment in it.

"Weren't you the one promising to make me forget things? Why would you care if I died, unless you're gonna die with me." Naruto stared through the bars.

"Come on kit, don't you like me no more?" The Kyuubi prodded verbally.

"..." Naruto closed his eyes.

"At least you care 'bout that damn village? When they take me, who will stop them from capturing your friends," Kyuubi hoped he was hitting a nerve.

"So," The voice had no life in it.

"So! So what, you don't care? Your perverted sensei or about that girl? The other brats? They'll be dead."

Naruto's eyes snapped up the most life Kyuubi had seen in those eyes since he had closed himself off in the shell of his mind. Kyuubi hoped he had snapped the kid out of it, "So! Why do should I care, they hate me anyway? I'm a loser! Its not like I can do anything! I'm not special. I'm a monster!"

"Then why would you not let me take their memories from you? Huh?Get over yourself brat! You care! Those people care plenty you're just too busy brooding over the past and what wrongs have been done to you! You have people who care and love you kit! You're throwin' it all away. You need to snap out of it, at least let me out so you can get out of here, just a little of me could really do some damage even in your frail condition."

Naruto watched it lick it's shiny white teeth. He was not the fool everybody took him for. The fox was desperate to get out and would have said anything to get out, "That's right kit, Use the key."

"Whatever," Naruto waved a hand dismissively. One of many locks holding the beast in place fell to the ground. He knew it was going to be a real bitch to get it back in place later, but he thought it might feel good to cause someone a headache.

"He, he, he, That's right kit a real whopper of a migraine!" The fox was so excited he was chasing his own tail.


	7. Escaping the Body

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Ch 7: Escaping the Body

* * *

{Normal POV}

* * *

Kabuto was drooling over the naked boy lying on his examination table. Not just his body but the scientific prospects of examining such a creature. But his body was so fragile and passive, the man had to fight back urges unbecoming of a medic and a scientist. He placed a chased kiss on the soft pink lips before beginning.

"Now, now Kabuto, control yourself," the snake smirked.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama," He looked back to the boy's face to be confronted with bleeding red eyes and a savage growl. A thin, almost skeletal arm drew back and punched the medic.

"Damned idiot Kabuto you didn't put chakra restraints on him!" Orochimaru might as well have been talking to himself as Kabuto was passed out on the floor.

The growling was almost a high pitched whine at this point, "Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Naruto launched himself at the snake sinking his sharper than normal teeth into tender neck flesh then he bolted for the door smashing it with his head and backing up and smashing again. The guards came to the source of the commotion and opened the laboratory door only to be pounced on by a feral naked demon container.

Orochimaru was stunned by the ferocity of the attack. A semi-clawed hand tore through the stomach of the man. Another he bit in the arm taking a large chunk with him and he ran on all fours past the last two who shielded their heads in fear. The sannin made a mental note to have the survivors experimented upon painfully.

* * *

Sasuke had not gotten to his room when he heard the enraged screams of Orochimaru. He ran back down the hall to find gore trailed down the corridor. He looked into the lab there was Orochirmaru treating a large wound in his neck. Kabuto lay on the ground not moving.

The snake was to distracted, screaming at the useless guards, to see him looking in. Sasuke followed the trail of blood and guts to find a cornered boy haunched on all fours his hair standing on end, eyes red, surrounded by the faintest tint of red energy.

"Naruto," he tentatively called to his old friend. There was no recognition in those eyes.

His voice warned with an animalistic roar, "Wwreeeaaaooowwwllll!"

Sasuke kept his distance, "Naruto I can get you out if you'll just calm down."

The blond hissed and swiped a clawed hand into the air while arching his back to make himself look bigger.

"Dobe, listen to me!" he saw a flash of recognition, but Naruto didn't give in. Sasuke tried to get closer.

"Guuuurrrrrr!" He bared his shiny white teeth.

"Please, Listen to me. I know it doesn't mean much but I love you! I regret leaving, if only for you. I regret ever hurting you, but I need you to calm down!"

The boy's head sunk. Sasuke took the opportunity striking the exposed neck of his friend. Naruto's body slumped to the ground. Sasuke began gathering him up.

"Ah, you found the demon," One of the guards came around the corner. Sasuke broke his neck without hesitation. Then made his way quickly out of the compound, "Look at you dobe." The stoic Uchiha wiped a tear from his eye. He ran all night knowing where he was going he could not show himself, nor could he linger.


	8. Damaged Property

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.

{Warning this chapter discusses rape in a semi graphic setting}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Ch 8: Damaged Property

* * *

{Normal POV}

* * *

Sasuke ran for hours, the burden on his back was a light one, 'like feathers on a bird, or the sun in the sky.'

Naruto had been his burden to bear, he and Sakura, burdens. He didn't know how much it would hurt to lose those burdens that had annoyed him to no end. Sakura had been an huge annoyance, but now he only had the memory of her admiration, her worship. Naruto always pushing him, always whining.

He was the only person who saw Sasuke as anything other than the last Uchiha (excluding Ithchi). Naruto didn't fawn over him and the fox expected him to work hard. He saw so much with those blue eyes. He also hid a lot with those same eyes.

Sasuke never thought he would miss hearing the word teme so much. He missed the little fox. His fox like whiskers, his toothy grin that was so carefree yet so full of hurt. Yeah it sounded ridiculous, but that was the only way the raven could describe it.

Naruto was precious because of his pain and the fact the he worked to so hard to hide it. He fooled them even their sensei. Kakashi, Sasuke noted, never seemed to take him seriously. The dobe got overlooked. Sasuke knew he was partly to blame for that, but the man looked through Naruto sometimes. The kid was so loud but still managed to blend into the background. Like a song you had heard so many times you dismissed it and it was like it wasn't even there anymore.

For someone so loud and flashy. Naruto, the real one—not the sideshow he presented, was very quiet and thoughtful. Sasuke remembered a time before Itachi changed, or before he allowed Sasuke to start seeing the real Itachi (Sasuke wasn't sure which was the truth.) Sasuke remembered his brother pointing out the demon container.

* * *

..."Sasuke, promise that you will never go near the thing. It's dangerous," Itachi pointed out a dirty scruffy little blond boy.

"Itachi-nii, he's just a boy, he looks kind a puny. I don't see how he could be dangerous," Sasuke looked at his genus older brother like he may not be such a genus after all.

"Don't be fooled Sasuke-nii. He is a monster. Watch..."

Sasuke watched as a group of men he had not noticed before approached the little boy. The boy was so small and frail looking. He just started walking faster not looking up not saying anything. When the first rock was thrown the men started to shout the little boy broke into a desperate run only to trip and fall hard on the pavement. He cried out in pain. Little Sasuke wanted desperately to help.

"Make-em stop, Itachi! Make-em stop!" The first punch landed The blond screamed. Itachi smiled and ignored his brother's protests. Rather he held Sasuke's shoulders.

"You need to see this and remember. That demon trash killed lots of people. Father told me all about it," Sasuke looked at the satisfied smile and cringed.

"S'not right," he sniffed.

The men were happily kicking him. One picked up a rather large rock and lifted it over his head he brought it down into the fray. The boy looked to be limp. Sasuke could hardly see through the crowd, but he saw the rock come up above the man's head again. It was red with blood. Sasuke screamed. The some of the men looked up. They began to walk away patting each other on the shoulders and laughing appreciatively.

"That'll show that demon," One of the men said.

"Too bad those Uchiha brats had to show up and ruin our fun," Another looked right into Sasuke's eyes as he gave one last kick to the bloody shell of a broken child. Sasuke marked the man's face.

* * *

He saw the man around—following Naruto on other occasions—until one night that man disappeared. Sasuke had seen to it. That night many years later that same man did something to Naruto that Sasuke did not quite understand. Somehow he knew it was bad. On it's own level of evil. The man hurt Naruto on the inside. He put his thing in Naruto and Naruto screamed for him to stop.

"Awe, but you're so tight you piece of demon fil..." The man said nothing ever again as he died in the alley way of a broken spine. The little fox was unconscious. Sasuke took him to the hospital and left him there. He never mentioned it to Naruto somehow knowing that was a forbidden topic for the boy. But that was the last time anybody hurt him like that that Sasuke knew of. Sasuke didn't know why but he had kept a closer eye on the dobe after that. The fox certainly could not watch after himself.

* * *

Later Sasuke learned what word to apply to how his dobe had been hurt. A vile four letter word, rape. They were forced to learn about that at the academy, the rookie nine. It was a special class held for the passing gennin. Sasuke watched Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei?" Kiba raised his hand, "Why do we need to learn this stuff too. Isn't this topic for girls only?"

"No, Kiba. Both men and women can be victims of rape. Unfortunately in the world you are about to enter it is very common for enemies to use sex as a weapon to hurt their opponents. It is the cruelest form of torture."

Naruto flinched at the words rape, sex and torture all things he had experienced first hand. Naruto was unusually quiet. He didn't look out the window, there were no loud outbursts, no rude comments. He just sat rigid until one of the evil buzz words passed someone's lips then he would jump.

The color bled out of his normally tanned face. The boy squirmed and cringed through the whole class. Sasuke noticed, none of the other students bothered to notice. Iruka noticed though and kept the boy after. Sasuke hung back and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"Are you feeling ill Naruto?"

"No sensei," Naruto averted his eyes and responded quietly.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes," He was twiddling his thumbs.

"You wanna get some ramen," Iruka smiled hoping the promise of his favorite food might elicit an answer.

"Thank-you Iruka-sensei, but I'm not hungry," Naruto tried to leave.

Iruka grabbed his shoulder, "You must be sick to turn down free ramen." The man leveled with the boy, "Tell me today's lesson really bothered you. We can talk about it and it doesn't have to leave this room I promise. And maybe if you feel better after getting things off your chest we could still go have ramen?"

Naruto looked into Iruka's eyes solemnly, he shook his head, "I can't."

"Naruto," Iruka gripped the boy harder, "Tell me has anything that we talked about today? Has that been done to you?" The man's face was white. Naruto clamped his mouth shut, but nodded. Iruka knelt down and embraced Naruto.

"S-sensei, can a grown-up rape a kid?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Y-yes, have you been raped? When?" Iruka looked green as he hugged the trembling Naruto.

"I can remember the first time. I-I think when I was six." He choked out, "Sensei is it rape if they do that in your mouth too?" Iruka nodded as he hugged the boy.

"Have you told anybody?" Naruto shook his head.

"Doesn't matter I'm just a monster," He said in a cold harsh voice.

"No! You are not a monster! Who, who did it?" Naruto only shook his head.

"It's alright sensei. Please just don't hate me now. You are the only one besides the Hokage who-who doesn't hate me."

"I could never hate you!" Iruka pushed the boy away so he could look him in the eyes, "I could never hate you. Can-can we at least tell the Hokage?" Naruto shook his head.

"Probably knows, I been to the hospital when it was real bad, that time I wouldn't stop bleeding... Sometimes I heal real quick but for some reason that always takes longer to..." Iruka whet whiter now his countenance turned from sadness to outrage. He hugged the boy.

"Please, don't make me tell anyone else..." Naruto buried his face into his teacher's chunin vest.

* * *

"Damn-it dobe!" Sasuke growled and left the two to do whatever.

He didn't know why he was so angry. He was angry with Naruto for just accepting it. Later he was angry with the perverted men of the village for doing that to him. He was angry that he had never been able to help that little boy.

That little boy was being held by their teacher. That little boy was crying. That little boy was pretending to be a big goof-ball idiot to protect...To protect who? Him and his classmates, the stupid villagers, the damned Hokage? Sasuke sulked over the whole situation. That boy! That stupid boy! Sasuke wiped tears away from his eyes...

* * *

Sasuke broke from his reverie he had made it to Konoha and it was time to leave the still unconscious boy. He was wrapped in a thin blanket. Just meters from the gates. Sasuke made no effort to hide his presence.

"Take care of my dobe!" He shouted at the guards that were already on their way to capture him. He took off back to where he had come from. He knew he was probably in for some torture, but Orochimaru would not permanently harm his future vessel. It was better this way. He thought he believed that.


	9. Trapped Child

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Ch 9: Trapped Child

* * *

{Normal POV}

* * *

"Over Here!" An ANBU called to his team. He was holding a blanket clad blond in his arms. His partners arrived, "I found the jinchuuriki!"

"Ha, they decided the thing wasn't worth keeping!" One of the masked ninjas joked, only to be slapped in the head by their team leader.

"That thing is a little boy, and a ninja of this village! Please show him the same respect you would show any other injured nin. Get him to the hospital now!" The two took off as the leader sent word that they had found Naruto.

* * *

{Kakashi's POV}

* * *

I hadn't slept for two days, Naruto had been taken right from under our noses, in the middle of the day for f-sakes! Where were the Guards? The ANBU? Where was I?

"What the hell do you mean he's missing? Has he awakened? Did he get up and walk away?" I screamed at the doctor. The bastard didn't even seem to care!

"From what we can tell someone took him," The man said nonchalantly, like gennins are kidnapped from the hospital on a regular basis.

I grabbed his collar, my one visible eye felt like it was about to pop out of my skull and I raised the man up off the ground, "Who the hell was watching my student!"

"Hatake-san please put the doctor down," A male voice spoke softly but there was an implied threat. I turned to see who the fool was. I dropped the doctor who quickly scurried away like the little cockroach he was. There stood the legendary Toad sannin, Jiraiya.

"I see I have come to late," He frowned, "My god son, I had only heard news of his and Konohagakure's misfortune a few weeks ago and I rushed home."

"Your…Naruto is your godson?" I was confused. How-why would Jiraiya be Naruto's godfather?

"Yes, it's not a well known fact, you can understand how much harder it would be for him if people knew of his connections. You I imagine were kept in the dark about it based on your reaction." The man nodded at me, "I must say I am not impressed with his training up until now, but who can blame you for concentrating on the sharingan prodigy." Jiraiya was not smiling, rather he looked very angry, but his voice stayed light.

"Oh and there is already a cell looking for him, they have not picked up a trail yet. I hold out hope, Naruto is strong."

I frown under my mask, "I am afraid his body is frail, after being confined to a bed for almost a year." It was the sannin's turn to be surprised.

"What happened to him?" The man sat on Naruto's empty bed.

"Nothing physical from what the medics tell me. It's probably psychological, or-"

"Or the Kyuubi," Jiraiya finished for him...

* * *

{Normal POV}

* * *

...Needless to say there were many relieved to hear that the boy was returned unharmed. There were grumblings of disappointment at the boy had come back, and There were many who did not care either way.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sakura were among the first to greet him.

An ANBU carried the boy in had laid him on a gurney. It all seemed so familiar. He was wheeled into an examination room. He looked almost unhurt, only a single bruise marred the back on his neck. His hand moved and something shiny fell from it. A gold necklace with a small red and white fan pendant. The significance of it was lost on no one.

"Uchiha?" Jiraiya said.

"Sasuke," Kakashi finished for him.

"Sasuke? He brought Naruto back?" Sakra intrupted them. She was crying and hugging the little fox still wrapped in the blanket.

"We don't know that,"

"Of course he did, he-he can still be brought back!" She was hysterically rocking the fox.

"Sasuke," They all heard a small voice. It was horse and raspy, but the boy spoke. His eyes opened they were the size of dinner plates. He looked confused. He looked around the room. He pushed Sakura off him and screamed. The blanket fell away the blood had been wiped from his face, but gore still clung to his body; he was naked and unashamed, uncaring or unknowing. He crawled away like a hurt animal and hid in the corner.

"What did they do to him? What did they do sensei?" Sakura screamed and ran to him.

* * *

{Naruto's POV}

* * *

'I-where am I? Who are those people? Don't touch me! No!'

* * *

{Inside Naruto's mind}

* * *

"Well, well my little kit, seems your stuck in here." The fox chuckled darkly.

"Let me out of here you bastard fox!"Naruto pounded against the bars he was trapped with the fox when he managed to lock it away it took him behind the bars.

"You can get out just use your key," The demon offered.

"Hell no! Last thing I need is for you to get out and kill everybody," Naruto screamed, "If you want out so damn much why don't you use the key?"

"No thumbs," the thing pranced away.

* * *

{Normal POV}

* * *

Naruto cowered in the corner. His eyes were wide with fear. "Naruto it's OK," Sakura approached slowly. She earned a pathetic whine. He sniffed at her and showed his teeth, then curled up into a little ball.

"What in the hell are we going to do?" Kakashi spoke in an angry voice.

Naruto looked up at him with slitted eyes then he went back to his assumed position. Sakura heard a faint purring noise emitting from him as his breathing slowed. He drifted off in the corner. Only when they were sure he was sleeping did anybody attempt to touch him.

Naruto awoke to find himself strapped to a hospital bed (purely for his own protection).

"Aaaa," Naruto breathed out, "Ha-alp."

The boy struggled against the chakra restraints. One of the nurses came in. Naruto emitted a low growl and continued to lunge at the straps holding him down.

"Sasu!" He grunted out, "Sasu!"

He spent his morning grunting and calling out for Sasuke, until Sakura came on her daily rounds. She came into his room timidly. Naruto watched her suspiciously, "Saku?" He grunted.

"Naruto? You are you ok? Do you need something?"

"Saku?" He looked confused and frowned in frustration. A big tear escaped his eye. He reached under his restraints. His fingers splayed out, "Halp."

She tentatively took his hand. His grip was a feather touch on her fingers. Sakura shivered at the warmth. Naruto's eyes were big like a toddlers he tried to communicate to her what was going on, "Saku, ha-alp."

"What do you need me to help you with?"

"T-trap-ed," He squeezed her fingers, "Saku." He was straining to communicate. Sweat beads were breaking out on his forehead.

"It's OK, the straps were put on cause you kinda freaked out last night. I'm sure we'll be allowed to let you up soon." She patted his hand with her free one, "They'll let you up soon."


	10. Opening Up

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

* * *

He Walked Away...

Chapter 10: Opening Up

* * *

{Sakura's POV}

* * *

I walked into the hospital to do my rounds. My first stop was, as usual, Naruto's room. He was struggling against his restraints. Today he was out of his mind. His eyes were red and he growled like an animal. It hurts to see him this way, even when he is sane anymore he's not all there.

I came in quietly. I sometimes can get him to calm down, "Naruto, Good Afternoon. Are you going to calm down? You know who will be coming in this afternoon? Iruka-sensei."

Naruto looked at me for a short few seconds. Then he growled, and snapped. I knew this was an empty threat because he was no longer fighting against his restraints. I stroked his hair and he settled down to a deep rumbling purr. If it weren't so tragic that purr would be really cute.

"Listen, please be good for Iruka-sensei. He is really worried about you. You know he's been bringing Ramen for you every Saturday for a year." I rubbed my thumb across his whisker marks. Naruto seemed to like this he pressed his face against my hand, like a cat would. His eyes closed, his whole body tensed for a second then he seemed to relax fully.

"Saku, Saku-ra, Ruka-sen?" He opened his eyes they were no longer the red slits of the demon, but the deep blue oceans I had began to love so much, "How-long? D-don't 'member."

"You were in a coma, he never missed a week, sometimes he came twice a week," I rubbed the crease in his brow, "You were sleeping for a year."

"Saku, Ah-ah," His face distorted painfully, "Gone."

'I wish he could communicate better,' I thought.

"H-hey, Naruto!" Iruka chose that moment to walk in holding his traditional bowl of Ichiraku's ramen, "I brought the house special ramen for you today. You hungry?" Naruto made an attempt at a smile.

"Ruka-sen," He reached his fingers toward the man. I had to choke back tears it broke my heart every time he did that. He was back physically, but he was still not quite here mentally. Iruka gave a rather forced smile. Naruto frowned in rebuke, "Ruka-sen, no f-fake sm-alls 'loud." Naruto shook his finger, I laughed at his scolding. Iruka laughed too, Naruto smile a soft, but very real smile. His real smiles make my heart melt. I had to leave and go see other patients. I gave up my chair for our old sensei.

"Please be careful if you see him tense up it usually means the demon is taking over for a while, get clear of his mouth and claws," I whispered to Iruka. He looked confused, "Yes his hands become claw like. He should be good for you I think he's getting better everyday." I smiled at Naruto.

"L-liar," He smirked at me. I gasped, "C-c-can her ya." He stuck out his tongue and grinned, but I saw real worry in his eyes. Iruka looked at me. He couldn't cover his worry half as well as Naruto could, but Naruto had years of practice. He cleared his throat, "Well how about that ramen, I'll help you with it."

Iruka broke the chopsticks and began feeding Naruto. The boy accepted the food, and seemed to savor it like he used to. I left hearing Naruto call between bites, "Bye-bye Saku!"

I ran, I had to make it to the bathroom. Finding a private bathroom in an unoccupied room. I cried. He knows he's not getting better. His communication is getting better, but that damn fox is coming out more often than the real Naruto. He's in a halfway state most of the time. I miss him. I miss the old Naruto, but now I know the old Naruto was never the real one. Still I am willing to accept whomever he really is over this half-there version. At least he's gaining weight.

I go off to make my rounds. By the time my rounds brought me back to Naruto's room visitors hours are almost up, but Iruka was still there. Naruto was sleeping, the man who was closer to Naruto than anyone was stroking his hair and humming a tune that I didn't recognize.

"Visitor's hours are almost over, but If you want to stay late It's alright," He jumped at my words. He turned and I saw that his eyes were puffy and red, "Sensei! Are you OK?"

He sniffed, "Y-yeah, It's good to talk to him, but it hurts to see him so broken. I honestly could not blame him. After the life he has had..."

"Do-do you know about his past?" I pulled the other chair up next to the man who was clutching at the relaxed hand of the boy.

"I think I know everything, but that boy, he hides himself. It's purely for our protection. He's so hurt inside."

"I never knew...Until it was to late," I sighed, "Had I known I would have done everything differently, how can one survive such horrible things."

"He's strong, he has to be. Being a living prison and all."

I had never thought of him like that, but I guess it is true.

"Why do people blame him?" I looked to Sensei, "It's not like he had a choice in the matter."

Iruka shook his head, "People need him, like we need a hero, we also need a boogie man. Naruto is a perfect boogie man he is easily attacked and he won't fight back. At first because he was helpless, and now because Shinobi are forbidden to attack civilians. You know this too. He would let the villagers kill him before he would raise a finger to them." The man looked disgusted, I felt that way.

"Do you already know how badly they hurt him? What they did to him!"

"Are you referring to the beatings or the rapes?" My eyes went wide, 'so he knew.'

"You knew! Couldn't you do anything?"

He shushed me, "He begged me not to say anything. Anyone else and I would not have promised, but telling the authorities would have done more harm than good for him. I actually believe no good would have come of it for him. In his position; he is always wrong in the eyes of the council. He would be more likely be punished for bringing 'false' charges against 'innocent' villagers." His voice was harsh and the sarcasm was painfully evident, "Hey I guess I'll be going I have taken up too much of your time." he patted my hand.

"You are always welcome here Sensei, please come often he always does better after he has had a visitor. He smiled genuinely at me then at Naruto's sleeping form.

"I'll do that, every chance I get."


	11. Internal & External Struggle

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 11: Internal/External Struggle

{Inside Naruto's Mind}

Naruto strained to see and hear the outside world. It was fuzzy, he managed to make out things,"Stay clear of his mouth and claws..."

"...He's getting better."

"Liar! Liar!" Naruto railed against the bars. The kitsune laughed at him, "Those bars won't break, nor bend, unlock the door, just turn the key."

"Let me out!" Naruto could almost fit through the bars he almost crushed his ribcage to get out but the damn fox just bit his trouser leg and dragged him back. Then he'd rest against the bars. Those bars could easily be opened but our hero knew that would mean that people would die. He would kill the innocent and not so innocent alike, and he would lose everything he cared about. He would lose his threadbare humanity.

The kitsune just pranced about and laughed at him, "Unlock the door, let us out. I promise not to bite."

"Yeah right you mangy fur-ball!" Naruto sat down violently on the cold floor,

"I'm the prisoner in my own prison."

"You are the warden, you have the key!" The thing smiled at him.

"Screw the god forsaken key! I will rot in here with you!"

"Until you die?"

"Yes, even until I die." He was firm if a bit sad in the statement.

"He, he,he! I didn't know we were so poetic little one, come on let me out!" Kyuubi begged, "Who do you think is controlling this place, you know you don't run on autopilot."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when you are not in control it falls to me anyways, sure I can't unleash my full potential, but I can really do some damage, why do you think they have you strapped down? Huh?" The purred in triumph as the boy sank to the floor.

"...welcome here Sensei..."

"...I'll do that..."

Naruto's head snapped up, "Iruka-sensei, don't leave me here! Tell Kakashi-sensei! He might be able to help!"

{Normal POV}

Iruka moved to the door looking back at his former pupils, His heart ached for them both.

"Ruka! Ruka-sen! D-do-n't g-go!" Naruto's head snapped up Sakura jumped a bit.

"S-stay, pl-ea-se?" He was reaching for his old sensei's hand. Iruka moved back to sit for a while longer. Naruto whispered, "Ge-et Kaka-sen, Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei, he-elp ma." There were tears streaking his cheeks, not from sadness but sheer strain, his face was blood red and the tendons on his neck bulged out.

{Kakashi's POV}

'I feel like such a coward, why can't I go see my student, maybe Jiraiya was right I am shoving him to the side again, why? It's easier then dealing with my personal failures.' I was beating my ego to a bloody pulp, when a messanger came to my apartment, 'I hope it's not a mission.'

The ninja, a gennin, just handed me a scroll, I opened it, "Naruto's asking for me." 'Oh god, now I wish it had been a mission. I don't think I can face him, especially now he's so unwell.'

"Hell, I have to go," I jumped out my window, running on rooftops. The hospital came into view. I froze even with out using my sharningan I could see the fox's chakra irradiating through the walls how could nobody notice this.

"Naruto, he's slipping away again," I jumped only just noticing the Sannin standing next to me, "Well, my godson called for you, you better go." Then he jumped off toward the hospital with out another word. Eventually I followed him.

Once inside I felt the oppressive power of the Kyuubi. I saw the people in the hospital, they looked on edge, they didn't seem to know what was going on. I made my way to the room where my pupil waited.

"'Bout time you showed up sensei!" Sakura glared up at me. If I didn't know any better I would say she was the one with a demon in her. I never realized how scary she can be.I looked past her and there was Naruto. His eyes were closed, his face was working as his eyebrows knitted and he clenched his jaw. A casual observer might say he was having a nightmare, but I knew he was very much awake, unless this was all a nightmare in which case...well let's not get off the topic.

I go to the boy and brush his blond hair. It's oily a bit unpleasant. It must have been a while since his hair had been washed. His eyes opened, they were in some kind of halfway state red ringed blue. He smiled showing sharp canines.

"Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei," He flashed razor sharp teeth that didn't belong in such a sweet smile.

"Ha-a-elp," He looked up pleading, "Kyuu-bi t-t-tra-ped, trap-ped m-maee!" I took his hand noticing how rough it was and how sharp his nails were. They were more then nails, they were claws. He squeezed I felt those nails digging into my gloved palm ripping through material and skin with ease, my blood dripped through our fingers. Oh those were the hands of a monster.

"You have an idea, don't you," He shook his head and sighed relaxing a bit I saw the red beginning to melt into purplish pink then back to blue. His hand softened as well. Naruto tilted his head gesturing that he wanted everybody to leave.

"Plea- leave mae," He held my hand tightly while everybody left.

"OK, what is it you have planned," his face got very serous, frighteningly so.

"Ka-ka-sen-sei, I ne-ne-nee ta g-g-get ow-ow-out. A-a-a-away."

"We can't do that Naruto," The only thing keeping the fox at bay now was the chakra restraints which he sensed would really only hold so long. They were in a dangerous position. Damned either way, "Hell...Naruto what have you planned."

"N-not m-mae, w-we. Kyuu-bi waana f-fight fo-fo-for ma b-bo-dy." he smirked I saw the red flash beneath his blue eyes, "G-et a-away f-fro-om K-k-kono-ha. F-far f-f-ar f-from h-e-here."

"How? How are we supposed to deal with that beast inside of you until we get far enough away to let you loose?"

"I think I can help, it will take a lot of chakra to restrain him until we are safely away from the village," Jiraiya stood beside the door arms crossed, "I'm glad he finally decided to stand up to his demons; so to speak. You're finally gonna show you got guts." he grinned widely.

"But what if he loses?" I asked looking between the man and the boy.

"K-k-kill mae," The boy said simply as if it were nothing. Jiraiya frowned but nodded, "If we are able to, you and I there is someone else who may be able to help if we can find her. Naruto can you hold out for a while longer?" The boy nodded slowly. His eyes looked to be drooping and soon he was in a very light sleep. Jiraiya and I left to talk about this other person who he thought could help.


	12. Fight for Your Soul

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 12: Fight For Your Soul

{Sasuke's POV}

Orochimaru was pissed, boy oh boy he was pissed. Here I am chained to a wall and beaten well into semi-consciousness, but he won't go so far as to permanently scar his vessel.

All I kept thinking was, 'He's safe, he's safe, he's safe.' Every lash of the whip, every time a fist connected that was all that I cared about—Naruto...but ugly doubt crept in, 'What if they didn't find him? What if the wrong person, or people found him? The Akatsuki. One of the many demon hating villagers. What if he lost control of the Kyuubi?'

Suddenly I felt like escaping again. I know it was stupid. It will take at least a month before I'll be even slightly trusted again. I was stupid to come back to these monsters. My revenge will not happen. I can't continue fooling myself.

{Naruto's POV}

I feel myself being transported. The two perverts are swapping perverted stories. I think they don't know I can hear them. The one called Jiraiya talked about doing 'reserch' which pretty much involved him spying on naked women at the local hot springs. Kakashi-sensei gushed over his books, aparently this Jiraiya wrote those dirty books sensei is constantly pouring over. He even got the old guy to sight his first release copy of 'Ichia-Ichia Paradise.'

Jiraiya is a super strong shinobi called a sannin. There are only three in the world. One is a lady named Tsunade, and guess who the other is. If you guessed it's Orochimaru...Ding, ding, ding you win the prize! Jiraiya also apparently is my godfather. Yeah I know thanks for all the support godfather. Where was this joker when I was being chased beaten and raped by villagers. I feel a little more then resentful toward the perverted old freak! At the same time the chance to have a family, maybe, possibly...

{Normal POV}

"How are the chakra bindings holding?" Kakashi turned a concerned eye on his ailing student.

"Not to good...I am afraid our old friend the Kitsune no Kyuubi is eager to come out and greet us," The man took a serious tone that did not bode well for his god son. Kakashi was getting really worried.

"When is Tsunade-sama going to be here?" Kakashi could not help but hold a little doubt that the famous Medic-nin; slash notorious gambler with a thousand debtors on her heels; was actually going to show up.

"Well right about now," A strong female voice blared out making the copycat ninja nearly jump out of his skin. Kakashi turned to see a very well endowed, not to mention beautiful, blond. Next to her was a very pretty bluish black haired young woman and a little potbellied pig in her arms.

"Ahh you brought Shizune," Jiraiya smirked.

"You keep your perverted eyes off my student and your hands to yourself, or I'll break them off!" Tsunade warned, "That goes for you to Hatake-san. Yes I know you the famous Copycat Kakashi second biggest pervert Konoha ever produced." Kakashi caught himself blushing he only realized he had been staring at her chest when she growled and tilted his head toward her eyes, "Got that?" he nodded.

"So where is the brat," She looked over next to the toad sannin, "Oh Kami-sama! He looks so like him. There is no doubt. Tsunade walked over to the prone figure of Naruto.

"Who does he look like?" Kakashi was feeling less then sharp for a supposed genius.

"You are telling me you never saw it? Wasn't he supposed to be YOUR teacher," She leaned down and stroked the boy's hair. Then she did a scan with her chakra. She punched the other sannin and sent him flying. He got up about fifty feet from the camp site.

"What the hell was that for woman?"

"You bastard! You can't tell me you didn't know! She got up and dragged the man back she looked darkly at the man the temperature dropped about thirty degrees, "Well you great lecher; based on my scans and the internal scarring that boy has been abused severely in the past! Do you even care that they RAPED Minato's child? I should castrate you with a rusty kunai!"

"Oh god Naruto why didn't you come to me for help?" Kakashi felt his legs turn to jelly. He truly had no idea what kind of abuse the boy had suffered. How could he? If there was ever a time when the child would have come and confided in him Kakashi had ruined any chances of that happening by neglecting his student. On top of everything this boy, why had he not seen it before? His mentor, the man he had idolized had a child. He used his own son to seal the Kitsune. Kakashi never thought. It was that simple he never thought about the child. He pushed him away. His guilt compounded exponentially.

Jaraiya was not faring much better at the news of the severe abuse Naruto had suffered, "I-I had no idea. I knew the Hokage told me of the anger people directed toward the child, but I didn't think he had been physically harmed by those brutes."

"So verbal abuse would have been ok?" Tsunade actually felt sick, "There was scarring in that one area and almost no other scarring indicating that he was brutalized repeatedly in the same area and possibly attacked several times at one point in a matter of weeks or days, I am starting to regret accepting the position of Hokage."

"When did you agree Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi felt like an idiot. He knew that they had been searching for a replacement for months,then suddenly they stopped. He didn't know they had one of Sandaime's old students in mind, mush less actually agreeing to such a headache of a job.

"The only reason I am not sending my regrets to them now is laying right there. He needs a better life in Konoha. If he dies tonight. I'm killing the two of you and becoming a missing-nin," She narrowed her eyes dangerously, even the old toad looked scared.

"Well it feels like the fox is getting eager shall we make the preparations?" She nodded to Shizune who had been staring darkly at the two men. She softened when she looked at the little blond. He was fourteen but at this point he would pass for eleven or twelve. A life of malnutrition and abuse had stunted his growth severely.

She took the blond into the small stony valley. It was about a hundred miles from the leaf village, and almost on the border of fire country. The valley was probably about the size of two football fields put together. The walls were steep and unforgiving if you slipped up you would not survive the fall to the bottom, but these were all elite ninja who could handle the nearly vertical slope to the bottom. There was a series of caves that would act as a shelter if necessary. If Naruto were to survive it would not be safe to move him for a while so storage scrolls with hospital equipment, furniture, a generator, and any other basic necessities were brought and set up in case Naruto suffered a seizure or some other ailment. "Kami-sama protect Naruto, he really deserves your favor after his rough life," Kakashi prayed to any god that would listen...


	13. Reunited

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 13: Reunited

{Sasuke's POV}

I don't know how I escaped but I think I may have killed Orochimaru, I know I decapitated Kabuto. At the very least that slime ball would never get the chance to touch Naruto again...I was running toward Konoha blindly the last time I came through here my back was warmed by the feather light presence of him. I felt the ghost of him there. What if I didn't in fact do anything? This is so dreamlike, can I really be running back to the village I betrayed. Not that I cared about the village, but the boy I had betrayed. I was still wearing Orochimaru's uniform, well what was left of the tattered bloody fabric. It wasn't like I cared. I could run back with no clothes but I thought my immodesty might not help the situation. I was barely covered as it was.

This was so unreal. I didn't even realize it when I made it to the city gates. I hid my chakra. I was sneaking in, but only so I could see him at least once more and make sure he was OK before I turned myself in. Little did I know I had missed him by a scant few hours...

{Sakura's POV}

I wanted so badly to go. What if he failed. I knew the plan. I knew his chances of coming back were remote. This was an all or nothing mission. Failure or victory rested on his head and his alone. Even if he succeeded he may not survive the aftermath. I sat in his abandoned hospital bed and waited for any news. Then I felt him. I smiled for a split second before I frowned and as I turned to punch his lights out hoping he didn't mange to kill me I saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Where's the Dobe?" He didn't smirk. He looked dare I say worried, "Is he, did he?"

"No he's not dead...yet." I looked at him angrily, "Thought I doubt he will be alive tomorrow. They took him."

"Who? Who took him?" I felt waves of rage he had no right to feel after what he had done.

"What do you care you bastard. You killed him once all ready," I hissed, "They have a plan."

"What? A plan, what are they planning?"

"Apparently the Kyuubi had gotten control or partial control of Naruto's body. They are going to allow Naruto to release the demon and the two are going to fight it out. It will be dangerous and the only reason they told me about it was so I wouldn't follow them and put the whole mission in danger.

They have the two loyal sannin with them, and Kakashi-sensei. If Naruto looses to the demon they will have to kill him. His chances aren't good either way. Even if he wins his body is so weakened he won't likely survive. His chances of a full recovery are not that good either. His dream of becoming Hokage is all but lost. He won't have much to live for." I saw hurt there. Good! I want to twist the knife I effectively planted in his heart. He hurt us all mostly he hurt the only one who truly cared about him. I know now my love was merely an infatuation.

"Where did they go?"

"Like I'd tell you, even if I knew!" I spit on him in my anger.

"I'll find them no matter," He turned back to the window as he was leaving he spoke, "I am truly sorry for everything."

"Don't apologize to me, and go get cleaned up before you go rushing off. You reek of blood."

"Hn," I heard the sadness in his grunt but also I felt the spark of hope rise in him.

{Normal POV}

The raven headed avenger ran at top speed. He felt Naruto's faint signature in a northwestern direction near a group of mountains. It was far from the village. He sensed that they were still far away, but he also sensed they had finally stopped. He felt five chakra signatures, no it was six. One very faint—Naruto's. One almost undetectable, perhaps a small animal. Two jonin level, one of them Kakashi. Two on par or at least close to Orochimaru. Sasuke felt his own power fighting to come out as the curse mark wanted to take over his mind and body in a battle much like Naruto was facing. He had more power over his problem however he had not been in a coma for the last twelve months and Orochimaru was an excellent teacher despite his final intentions, and up until Sasuke's little slip up he had treated the boy quite well.

He was closing in surely they would notice him. He was very glad he had taken a few minutes to stop at his old home. He showered in ice cold water until it stopped short as the water heater emptied and there was none left to replace it, but he was no longer covered in blood. His old clothes were two small, but he had found some of his brother's old uniforms. Wearing his anaiki's old clothes made him want to wretch but he fought the feeling back. He had to do this for his Naruto. He needed to see Naruto...to be with the boy at least one last time.


	14. Final Battle Begins

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 14: Final Battle Begins

{Inside Naruto's Head}

He listened to the others discussing his history...cringing, "Why did that old bat have to tell them that stuff! If I survive I'm gonna give her a peace of my mind."

"Our mind, our mind kit," The fox chided.

"Shut up fox I refuse to allow you to consume me. I have had enough of being PUSHED around!" He screamed in his head.

"I will have this body. I won't be held prisoner in a weak mind any more," The fox took on a more serous tone. Naruto wisely shut his mouth and waited. The fox seemed to be unable or unwilling to attack while they are locked behind the bars in Naruto's Fort Knox like psyche. Naruto thought that it was perhaps because the monster would be trapped in a soulless body with no means of true release.

"That is pretty close to my idea of hell kit," The demon answered what Naruto thought was a hidden thought, "Don't be a fool boy. I have been in here long enough to read you. You can not hide your thoughts from me. So don't think you will be able to come up with a surprise attack. It won't work."

"I wasn't...Like I could trick you, you're like a thousand years old or something," Naruto sat cross legged leaning against the cold steel bars in his mind.

"Age does not equal wisdom," the demon suddenly spoke in a softer tone, "You know there is a way to possibly make both of us happy..."

"What are you talking about Kyuubi?" Naruto knew the demon had no intentions of compromising with him so he was quite suspect of the soft tone and the sudden way it's glare lifted into a lighter less threatening look.

"Perhaps you are right, but I think you should hear me out," The thing tilted it's head at Naruto. It was almost cute.

"..." naruto sat impassive but he was listening none the less. "If we were to merge you would have full access to my power and we would essentially become one. I promise you would not regret it and I would not attack your precious village. I am your only chance to achieve your dream. Your body is to far gone to recuperate to that point now," The monster smiled at him, "The fact is that if you even to manage to succeed in retaining me (a remote chance at best) the stress of this fight will undoubtedly kill you, and I won't guarantee the use of my chakra in healing you."

"If you are so sure you are gonna win then why?" Naruto paused and looked into the ancient eyes for any sign of deception, "Why not just take me over, I am sure you would be able to get away in time. I am betting on dying tonight. I don't plan to see my friends or my home ever again."

"You-you're not planning on winning at all you are planning on killing yourself, you little bastard! How dare you even think of destroying us!" The fox was shocked it took him this long to see the boy's true intention and to have it spelled out for him by such a simple creature. The fox had lived a long time sure, but he was not ready to move to the after life. Living in a little boy was better then death. The lord of the underworld surely was rubbing his hands in anticipation of the fox's demise.

The Kyuubi was worried the fool was going to win the worst possible way. He planned to finish what his father was unable to. Kyuubi jumped a little when he heard the clang of a lock hitting the ground. The another and another until all nine of the enormous brass locks fell to the ground each heavier then the last the ninth being almost the size of the boy. The chains fell from the fox that even Naruto was unaware of. The fox was frozen.

"It is time," Naruto opened the cage and he walked out.

{Sasuke's POV}

"Oh Kami! The power," It exploded nearly knocking me over. I was still a few miles off but the energy frightened me, "They've begun."

"Hold on Naruto, Please...don't...die," I begged who ever would listen. If he dies I will die tonight. I refuse to continue living if that life is extinguished. He is my light and I need him like a plant needs the sun to live. He is my source of life. I tripled my speed knowing I would be useless to help, I only wanted to see him.

{Kakashi's POV}

I watched as my little student was set to rest on the rocky bed of the valley floor. It hurt to see him there so frail. He was so tiny small for his age smaller then most of the civilian children his age. His muscles have wasted away over time. It will take years of therapy to return him to a fit state for normal life, much less shinobi level fitness. He has lost so much time. But knowing him perhaps he will manage. Naruto was, and is, the number one surprising ninja in Konoha.

Why had all this time such a wonderful person escaped his notice. He had, has, the most potential to be great of any of his generation. Kakashi was envious of that fighting spirit, now he mourned it. Hopefully that spark he had seen in the boy's eyes back at the hospital. He was determined to beat the fox.

"Please Kami-sama, let him live. Let him succeed," My voice was solemn it would have surprised anyone who knew me, It seemed to surprise my companions. They all stared at me for a few seconds. If Kami would only give this boy the chance to live I will do everything to ensure him the life he deserves. Perhaps this is what having a child felt like; in the parent's worst nightmares perhaps.

{Normal POV}

The boy just lay there as Tsunade and Jaraiya released the restraints and the chakra blockers. They were back among the rocks watching the boy. They kept calm faces. Kakashi was never a religious man, not an atheist, but an agnostic. He prayed to any god that would listen. His worry for his student was shocking for such a normally cool and collected person, a jonin for Kami's sake was having a panic attack. It was true that none of those ninjas were anywhere near calm. He was most affected thought because he was the closest of the four to Naruto. Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity, but then the boy twitched.

His eyes remained closed, but he enveloped in red chakra. The energy blew out in all directions knocking the the four nins back if Shizune had not been holding the little pig it would have crashed into the cavern wall, "I have you Ton Ton. Tsunade I told you we should have left him with someone!" She scolded her teacher hugging the terrified animal to her chest. Tsunade ignored her and watched as the boy lifted off the ground the chakra took the form of a giant fox sporting nine great tails. Each of the tails was whipping wildly. They watched in horror as the boy at the center of the maelstrom changed. The boy opened his eyes, they were not blue but red slitted eyes that held none of the caring none of the sadness, only fury and raw hate. Those eyes did not look upon the humans watching.

Then the energy was gone and the boy fell on all fours on the floor of the valley. It was not Naruto, nor was it the Kyuubi. The boy's eyes were red his hair was slightly longer and seemed to have fox red highlights. His scars were more pronounced. They watched as the angry child circled like a dog chasing it's tail. And yes there was a hint of the chakra tails. Then Naruto tore into himself. He bit his wrist ripping out tendons.

"No! Naruto Stop!" Kakashi felt himself being held back as the boy ripped his arm apart only to have it rebuilding itself before their very eyes. Naruto tore at his chest with claws; he tore at his face and as quickly as he rent his flesh the Kyuubi healed it. It was a gruesome yet awesome sight. The boy bit his own tongue in half yet it grew back, His muscle actually regrew. The four watching could not comprehend this feat it was an impossibility, but never had they before witnesses the full strength of the Kitsune in action.

It was clear that Naruto was attempting to disable himself. He was taking a kamikaze approach to his battle. It was sickening, but perhaps there was still hope if he could wear the monster down enough to lock it away then he could still be saved. Things looked dire.

...Nobody noticed the frantic energy approaching at top speed. It was not until Sasuke was on the battle field that his presence was detected by anyone save the Kitsune and it's vessel...


	15. In The End

In the end the is always a chance...

...In the end there can always be hope.

...In the end you are the only one to know.

...In the end is death, and nobody can change that.

…It is through death that new life springs forth.

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 15: In the End

{Sasuke's POV}

I arrived at this huge cavern of rock. I had to scale it my chakra reserves were running low, but I had to make it I felt that missing this chance would mean the end of him. I hurried down the steep walls allowing enough chakra in my hands and feet to keep a firm grip but hopefully allow my energy to last until I reached him. All I kept thinking was, 'Why? Why did I do it? It's my fault!' I am as bad as him—my brother—murderer of a whole clan of people, most of them were arrogant bastards much like myself.

I am much worse I destroyed the one person who understood me and loved me in spite of knowing my true self. I'm no match for the fox demon even at full strength. My hope was to reason with Naruto and help him over come the fox's control and save his soul, if not his life. If he died, I would be killed. If not by my sensei by my own hands. I can not live with myself. Revenge be damned. I didn't care anymore those who are gone are at rest. I too wanted peace.

I slipped almost half way down and barely managed to catch myself. I felt that other's attention was focused solely on Naruto and rightly so. Mine was there too. That was why I nearly fell to my death more then once on my descent. I finally reached the floor I was never so happy to see solid ground, but I had no time to think. I ran toward my goal. The boy who was not a boy or a demon but something in between. To my horror it was mutilating itself over and over. It healed then it tore new gaping wounds.

"Naruto stop! You can't possibly win this way! You need to...you need to listen to me!" The boy looked at me with hate in his eyes. I stepped back realizing that I was not talking to my Naruto but something entirely different. I was in dangerous territory but I stopped backing away and redoubled my efforts.

"Naruto, Kyuubi? Who ever is here right now, please listen to me," The boy monster that had replaced my only true friend took a step in my direction. It growled a low threat at me but did nothing more then sniff the air. I stood my ground.

{Normal POV}

The four adults were surprised to see the Uchiha standing before them talking to the Kyuubi/Naruto monster. He seemed bent on reasoning with it or getting killed. Nobody moved. None of them knew what to do quite honestly. Sasuke's chakra reserves were painfully low. Even the pig could probably sense the boy was on the verge of fainting but he stood straight and tall.

Kakashi, or at least the part of him that still cared for the boy, noted how much the boy had grown. He looked like a strong young man and his face was filled with worry and concern. Kakashi hoped he stuck around once this was resolved. He knew the boy was here on his own he searched for the slightest hint of any others and found none. It was quite evident that he was wearing an old jonin uniform of the leaf village, perhaps it belonged to a certain missing nin, a former ANBU who massacred his clan. Kakashi did not hold out hope that he was really there to help. This could all be an elaborate trap on behalf of the snake sannin.

"Naruto, listen to me, just listen. I have wanted to say something to you for so long, I know you are in there. I'd like to see your eyes not those red eyes your blue eyes. PLEASE!" He shouted in desperation. The Kyuubi/Naruto stepped away from Sasuke shaking his head. He put clawed hands to his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and a single tear slipped out the corner of his eye. Sasuke approached the boy. He touched the cheek. Everybody tensed as Sasuke gently wiped the tear away.

"Please, I don't want to die without ever seeing them again?" Sasuke asked humbly. Naruto tried to look away. He was in a position to rip the throat out of the raven haired young man but he was trembling. Sasuke just took his chin in hand and forced the smaller boy to look at him. Naruto opened his eyes. The blue was ringed with red but that was slowly dissipating, though none of his other modified features changed. Naruto's eyes no longer held the hate, only hurt. "Naruto I am so sorry I left you. I regretted it every day. You remember what you said to me. The last thing you said to me?" Naruto looked so vulnerable, "You remember?"

{Naruto's POV}

Inside my mind was a whirling tempest of thoughts and memories of violence. And strange visions a fox and her kits.. her dead kits her anger her rage. Bitterness and loneliness over the years formed into a greasy residue called hate. It clung to the fox's insides and congealed all other emotions into an nonworking and unmoving mess. My mind reeled as the fox lost control of its hate and lashed out at the nearest living thing. I was surprised when it struck me internally. The only resort I had was to injure myself severely enough to distract it. But doing this scared me greatly. I realized I didn't want to die. I knew he had been alone once, but all along there were a few loyal friends who stuck by me. Even Sasuke... I was stuck in my mind Sasuke's voice was fuzzy and muffled.

"...I'd like to see your eyes not those red eyes your blue eyes..." I felt his hand touching my face. The Kyuubi growled at him but I found the strength to hold it in check."...Remember...last thing you said to me?" His voice almost echoed. Had he heard me that day? Did he know? No not true. He was here to trick me! But then why do I feel so warm in his touch. Why does he make it feel safe even after he almost killed me I loved him. The love was one I did not under stand. It was deep unlike any thing I felt for Iruka-sensei, or Sakura. I don't know but...

"I-I love you Teme." I felt the hot liquid of tears running down my cheeks, "Why did you leave me."

The Kyuubi hissed and tried to take over. I felt her move my hand almost to late and she tore into his weakened body, "No, no, no, no, no!"

He lay there I can barely see as my sight bled red and all I could hear was the agonized screams coming from someone it sounded distant but so familiar.

{Normal POV}

Sasuke leaned in he embraced the smaller boy their tears mingled in the dirt, "I-I love you Teme." Sasuke smiled and squeezed the boy tightened ignoring the warning growl, it was to late. Kyuubi slipped back into control, "No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto fell to his knees shaking and screaming, "Ahhhhhhhh! Ah-ah-ah!" Kakashi risked his life to retrieve Sasuke as Naruto tore into himself once more.

{Inside Naruto's Head}

"You-you monster why did you kill him. I JUST GOT HIM BACK! YOU BITCH!" Naruto attacked the demon in his mind his will to win renewed by the devestation of losing his most cherished person, "There is no point in living now I might as well send us both to Hell!"

He punched the chakra fox in the belly. It bit and clawed at him. He kicked and gouged at the beast's eyes, "Die you stupid monster. I hate you! You ruin everything. You make everything we touch turn to crap!" Naruto was panting and the demon had a new found respect for the boy. In his rage the demon had to admit that fighting him was going to be difficult. Naruto did not stop despite mental and chakra exhaustion.

{Out Side of Naruto's Mind Normal POV}

Naruto stopped screaming and only stayed there kneeling looking to the sky with swirling pinkish purple eyes. They were glazed over as the real struggle went on in his head. Nobody moved except for Tsunade who was treating the gaping wound in Sasuke's damaged chest, but it seemed to be a less then fatal blow because Naruto somehow managed to hold the fox back at the last second. At least that was what Kakashi said as he observed with his sharningan. They were all worried it didn't even seem like Naruto was breathing. He was so still. His hair blew gently with the breeze but no other indication was made that he was anything other then a statue.

Then suddenly he fell on his side. Jaraiya held Kakashi back. Perhaps the wisest thing he has ever done because the earth suddenly trembled as a great serge of energy shot through the boy and all the people within a fifty mile radious felt it. The light from the pulse of chakra was blinding. When the ninja got back their sight they noticed that it was Naruto and no longer the half Naruto and half demon version also the energy that had irradiated through him had disintegrated his tattered clothing leaving him nude, but physically unharmed except for being severely thin and unconscious.

"Is it over?" Shizune asked cautiously. She hugged Ton Ton feeling like a lost child.

"I think it is..." Jaraiya stated calmly.

"Let's get him into the hospital bed quickly we need to scan him," Tsunade said as she and Shizune went to collect the naked blond. She tisked at the state of his body while it seemed he had been healed by that sudden burst of energy he was still painfully thin,

"He's going to need physical therapy." Shizune nodded. The laid him in the hispital bed they bathed him to clean the drying blood and dressed him in the waiting hospital gown. They covered him with a warm blanket. Then Tsunade went back to patient number two."Did we bring a spare bed?" Tsunde had the older teen placed on a stretcher waiting for an answer.

"No we had not planned on this..." Jaraiya complained. Now they had two brats to look after, "Can't we just put them into bed together?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you pervert?" Tsunade yelled at him, "Lay out a futon for him we will need to restrain him anyway who knows if he isn't a flight risk."

In the end the boy was strapped to the stretched and placed ontop of soft bedding with a nice warm blanket.

"It isn't safe to move Naruto. I'm not risking his health, but you could take the boy back..."

"No, not on your life. He would likely be executed. Naruto would never forgive me if I allowed that to happen!" Kakashi interjected.

"Very well you are responsible for him if he tries anything you deal with it!" The blond woman ordered."Gladly," The copy nin smiled under his mask. It looked like the family was back together at least for the time being.


	16. A Family of Sorts

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 16: A family of Sorts

{Naruto's POV}

I opened my eyes to see a heart monitor but was surprised to see I wasn't in a clean white hospital room but a dimly lit cave. I craned my neck and there lay Sasuke. My voice was harsh as I cried out, "Sasuke."

"Shh, Don't strain yourself. He's going to be fine. We almost lost you though," The lady from before placed a hand on my shoulder. She was very pretty but then I remembered I was angry with her for talking about my personal business.

I frowned and whispered, "Old hag."

"What did you call me?" he grip tightened almost painfully.

"Why, OLD HAG, did you talk about my personal business to Kakashi-sensei?" She frowned, "That was my business and mine alone. I have only told one person about that and he promised never to tell!" My voice grated.

Her face softened, "I am sorry, but what has happened to you must not go unanswered. You have no reason to be ashamed, and your teacher and your godfather have the right to know."

"Ha, that's really funny. What the hell have those to got to do with that?" My voice went up sharply, "That old pervert is supposed to be my god father! How come I have never met him before yesterday. Kakashi-sensei doesn't care about me! Why bother him with my problems? Just be glad I'm not a girl I'd have been pregnant more then once at this point." I glared around the room catching the shamed faces of my sensei and godfather. They didn't argue with me, but Tsunade did not back down.

She glared at me, "You listen here. We are not going to play the feeling sorry for yourself game. You are gonna stay awake and you are not going to slip into despondency again. Look at those people!" She pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"They cared enough to risk their lives for you. We care to, we are not going to let you fall back into that horrible life you lived before," I was acquainted with her generous bosom as she crushed me into a hug. My breathing came out shaky and uneven. I was fighting the tears. I dreaded this all my life I was loosing control of my mask. I choked back a sob, but the tears came anyway. Tsunade rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth. The only sound that was heard was my quiet sobs.

{Normal POV}

Naruto fell into an uneasy sleep. He was monitored closely. After a sleepless night, for everybody else, Tsunade felt comfortable with moving Naruto. Sasuke was awake and healed enough to travel under his own power. He was trusted only to the extent that he was in the middle of the group being watched by the four adults like a hawk, but he kept his concerned eyes turned to Naruto.

"He's not out of the woods just yet Uchiha," The blond woman told him, "The Kyuubi seemed to heal his wounds, but his body is so frail from disuse that he is going to need constant supervision while he recuperates. You however will be remanded to a prison cell. I am sorry but you must understand that is our only recourse." She stopped and looked at him not with pity, but understanding, "I will do what I can for you, but I am afraid your fate is in the hands of the council."

Sasuke nodded, as far as he was concerned anything he got short of a death sentence was too good for him, "What ever happens to me...please take care of him."

She nodded and they continued on the path to Konoha. Kakashi was carrying Naruto at this point. Each of them took a shift except for Sasuke who was neither trusted, nor healthy enough to be allowed. He stirred just before they stopped at the gates, "Hault! State youe business." The guard eyed the group suspiciously.

"I am Lady Tsunade," She held up official papers.

"Our apologies Hokage-sama," He bowed to the point of almost tumbling over. Three ANBU appeared almost immediately, "I am sorry Hokage-sama, but we must take the Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke your are under arrest for treason, you..."

"Yes we all know, but he will be coming with me for now. Please inform the council of elders that I wish to meet with them in one hours time. First I must take Naruto-kun to the hospital."

"Baa-chan, You're gonna be Hokage?" Naruto asked quietly as he lifted his head briefly only to fall limply against his sensei's shoulder.

"Stuff it Gaki!" She growled at him. Naruto's light chuckling could be heard by all and Tsunade smiled at him in spite of herself.

Kakashi's hand stroked the boy's soft, if some what dirty hair he did not even seem to realize he was doing this. He hugged his student tightly, "The things we take for granted. The things we think will always be there..." The silver haired jonin looked at his precious student with a new found respect, "...there will always be Naruto. There has to be. He is the spirit of our team, and our village. I'm proud of you Naruto." The words were spoken to himself, but the others were nodding in agreement. Naruto had returned to his fitful sleep again...

{Sakura's POV}

Here we were again. I watched as the five powerful ninja escorted by ANBU brought Naruto back to us. He looked unhurt, though his face was anything but peaceful. He looked angelic as he slept. I looked to Kakashi who rested him on the waiting gurney. He nodded I could see the faintest outline of a smile as his eye curved into a gentle crescent. I knew that Naruto had succeeded, now was the hard part. Recovery. That could wait because word travels fast in a village filled with ninja. Soon the hospital was overcrowded with well wishers and the curious alike. Lady Tsunade left with Sasuke shortly after their arrival. She wanted to get him away from the fuss and allow Naruto to be the focus of all the positive attention. I was glad that Naruto was being fawned over. I was forced to leave because I had rounds to complete I bid good bye to my two former teachers as Kakashi sat bemused and Iruka fussed over Naruto.

{Normal POV}

Naruto slept on and off. He was visited by teams 8 and 10 often as they could get a chance, epically a certain shy Hyuuga. Team Gai came in occasionally also. The new Hokage made time out of her busy schedule. She seemed to have adopted Naruto as a brother. Despite their age difference they fought like siblings. Kakashi and Jaraiya were more involved in Naruto's life. Naruto had physical therapy and was excelling. Sakura kept pushing him.

As for Sasuke, he was put on house arrest and probation. He jumped through all the hoops and today was the day he would be allowed to leave. He headed straight for the hospital, "I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto's room."

"I'm sorry but he's not here any longer," The nurse did not even look up, "What?" Sasuke panicked, 'What happened now! I lost him again!'

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tapped his shoulder. He jumped as he turned to face her. He quickly cleared his face of all emotion, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I...it's not important. I'm off house arrest. I'm a free man."

"Looking for Naruto?" She smirked.

"Where is he?" He looked past her acting bored.

"He checked out today, you're not the only one to gain their freedom today. Wanna know where he is?" She smiled evilly. I swear that girl is possessed or something.

"Well that was why I came all the way out here..."

"Well I know he is staying with Iruka-sensei. They tore down his apartment building while he was in a coma. He lost everything," She looked a little upset, but then she brightened up, "I am willing to bet he's at Ichiraku's right now," She looked at her watch. It read 12:37 pm, "Oh, I have to get to work. Tell him I said hi, ok?"

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks Sakura...Sakura-chan." He bowed briefly then went off to find his dobe.


	17. Chapter 17

One day you will be mine.

…One day you're eyes will light up for me.

…One day I will smile, but only for you.

…One day, some day. Some day soon.

{Ahem...I do not own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 17: A Return to the Brink

{Naruto's POV}

Things have been rough going for me. My life was never easy, but I feel a renewed sense of hope. My physical therapy is going great. Sakura-chan is being nice to me, well she still bonks me on the head when I say something stupid, but she barely hits me anymore. Guess what! She is studying under Tsunade-baa-chan! Isn't that terrific? I heard about Sasuke. He got off with a light punishment, thanks to Baa-chan.

Iruka-sensei has been keeping me busy. He took a break from his job, for me! Can you believe it? Kakashi-sensei has been around a lot too. The ero-sannin has stopped by he offered to take me for special intense training once I get my strength back. I have to make up for that lost time, and all those bowls of ramen I missed.

I actually walked there myself. Today I managed to sneak away from Iruka. He and Kakashi were chatting over coffee. They thought I was asleep. Walking down the street was not always the best experience for me, but today there were no sneers or rude comments, or at least almost none. I wasn't threatened violence. I was not harassed in anyway.

I felt a little dizzy however, maybe It was not such a good idea to go off on my own. I started to blackout as I fell only to feel two sets of strong arms grab each of my own. My first instinct told me to run but then a friendly voice spoke up, "Woah there, You feeling alright?" Spoke the once chubby now more brawny ninja with red swirls on his cheeks.

"Tch, you are troublesome," The other voiced lazily.

"Choji-kun? Shikamaru-kun?" I looked between the two.

"Now don't forget about me Naruto-kun," I felt the slender arm of Ino slip around my neck. She gave me a brief hug from behind then let go.

"I could never forget you Ino-chan," I grinned. It almost hurt, but it was nice 'cause it was real."Do you need to go to the doctor?" Choji asked more seriously.

"No-no I just had a dizzy spell. I've been getting those a lot. My chakra levels were almost completely tapped out by my physical therapy," I smiled and showed off my thin, but no longer skeletal arms, "But for guns like these it was worth it." I managed to pry a laugh out of all of them. Ino giggled, and Choji enjoyed a good belly laugh, while Shikamaru sort of chuckled then muttered something about me being 'troublesome.'

"So where were you headed?" Shikamaru asked as if he didn't know.

"I was headed to the Library," They looked at me like I was crazy. I snorted, "Just kidding, I wanted some ramen in the worst way, you guys hungry?"

"Ino and Choji nodded eagerly, Shikamaru muttered about it being a drag, but he followed as Choji and Ino made sure the number one hyperactive (temporarily on sabbatical) ninja of the leaf (a.k.a. ME!) did not faint.

"So How long until you will be ready to start ninjitsu training again?" Ino asked ever the curious one. I felt the frown wanting to come out, then the fake cover smile. I feel so confused. Baa-chan said I'd never heal if I hid my real feelings from my friends, but I still don't want to be a burden on any of them.

I settled for a straight face, but a sigh managed to escape my lips as I waited for my fourth bowl (Iruka is gonna kill me for eating too much in my condition, but hell you only live once!)

"It's gonna be at least six more months before my body can handle even light taijutsu."

"We all know that's not gonna happen..." Ino trailed off but looked at me I was expecting a biting comment or an insult, "Knowing you you'll probably be ready in two months," She smiled at me. She wasn't mocking me or anything, her teammates nodded in agreement. Then she frowned, "Don't push yourself too hard though. Sakura, you know she and I used to fight a lot, but she has changed. I think if anything were to happen to you now...Naruto...I think it would destroy her. She needs you now."

I frowned, "Well now that Sasuke's..."

"Wrong! You are the one she cried over ramen for. You are the one she called an angel! There was a point when she thought your were going to die that she really scared me. She basically said if you died she would go on a one woman mission to kill Uchiha Sasuke." Ino placed her hand on mine she looked at me seriously. Her teammates looked at me then at her, "Tell Sakura-chan I am sorry I divulged her secret, I think she will forgive me in the long run." She and her team paid their bills, and left extra for my four bowls of ramen. They were gone before I could form a coherent sentence.

I worked my jaws in shock. I had no idea where that came from, "They must have been teasing me...Sakura-chan hunting down the Teme?"

"You can believe it, Naruto-kun," I jumped there was that voice. "S-sasuke-teme? What are you doing here.

"Hn, dobe," He rolled his eyes and was that a playful smirk on his lips, or was it just me, "I'm here to get something to eat."

"B-but-but you're supposed to be on home confinement!" I pointed an accusing finger his way.

"I'm off now. I can go anywhere as long as I stay inside the village, and oh. I still have to wear a tracker bracelet. He showed me a harmless looking black bracelet.

"So?" I asked pretending not to care. Yeah that's the ticket give'em the old cold shoulder! I began my fifth bowl and Sasuke ordered some pork miso (sounds yummy!)

"So? So what?" He loolked sideways at me smirking, "Oh, and the Dobe's meal is on me." He gave me a triumphant look as he slurped his noodles.

"So...what's it do?"

"What's what do, dobe,"

"STOP calling me that TEME!" I stuffed my face, "Waff yoo bawcet doo!"

"What dobe? Swallow your food then answer." he slapped my back making me practically choke.

"What's your damn braclet do?"

"Ohhhh...well why didn't you just say so," I was on the verge of strangling the teme, Kami it's so good to be home.

"Spill it bastard cause I'm getting bored!"

"Well it blocks chakra, and If I try to flee the city then it delivers a shock capable of stunning me. Then it sends out a beacon so they can find me easily."

"Ohhh," That actually dounded pretty cool, "You know that is actually pretty cool."

"Yeah unless you're the one wearing it," He muttered as he put money down for his and my bowls of ramen.

He got up I followed.

{Normal POV}

Naruto followed Sasuke out of the ramen stand and down the street, "So teme what you want to do now?"

"Hn," He turned to look at me.

"Maybe could we go to the park..."

"Why?"

"Well you know to hang out and stuff like that, maybe run into team 8 I haven't seen them today..."

"Why would I want to hang out with those losers." Sasuke smirked, he loved baiting his dobe.

"Don't be such a teme. Teme!" Naruto was about to go into a rant when he clutched his head. Sasuke walked on for a little bit before he heard the sharp intake of breath. He turned in time to see his most precious person laying on the ground rigid in the midst of a seizure.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gathered him up...


	18. Chapter 18

Things change

...Things change, hopefully for the better

...But things will change no matter how much you fight it.

...Things change, inevitably they change and you can never go back.

...THINGS DO CHANGE...

(Ahem I don't own Naruto.}

He Walked Away...

Chapter 18: Things Change

{Naruto's POV}

Sasuke was acting like the same old bastard, "Don't be such a teme. Teme!"

'Ouch! My head feels like it's going to split! No what's wrong I feel weird...'...all went black...

{Sasuke's POV}

In the stillness of the evening I passed the all to familiar hospital corridors. The old bat was looking him over I was waiting though my patience was thread bare.

"Sasukeeee!" Some fangirl screeched at me she was wearing what looked to be a nurse's uniform. Though the skirt barely covered her underwear and the top was cut almost to the naval. I glared at her.

"WHAT?" I'd never had patience with these women. I wasn't about to start showing these mentally deranged psychos any sort of compassion, now of all times.

"I-I-I thought you might be sick..." She gave a weak smile through bright red lipstick. There was a bit on her teeth. Like I said...deranged psycho.

"Listen lady, I have a sick friend being treated. I think you need to take that uniform back to the costume store you bought it from and ask for a refund; because it isn't doing you any favors."

"...But, I wanted-"

"I don't care what you want. This is a hospital not a strip club. I suggest you go now before you embarrass yourself further." The girl actually had the gall to cry, "Damn-it! Go!" She finally ran off the skirt was riding up to reveal her underwear. Disgusting, I know.

I went back to pacing waiting for a real nurse or even Lady Tsunade to let me know how my dobe was. Sakura came around to check up on me. I guess she got over me because she was barely civil toward me until recently. She blamed me for Naruto's deterioration, I can't blame her for feeling that way I felt that way too. Still do if I'm being honest. Sakura could not stay long but I think she helped pass some of the time, and she makes a great buffer for clingy fan girls; Heh, she used to be the clingiest of them all. I guess she feels more like a sisterly nuisance then a psychotic hormonal lovelorn teenager , after a few hours of pacing, sitting in uncomfortable chairs and being harassed by rabbid woman, Tsunade came and got me.

{Normal POV}

"It's a good thing you brought him here when you did. He had major hemorrhaging in his brain. We are controlling the swelling, and the Kyuubi's healing powers are helping but even it's demonic powers can not regrow Braincells. Let's just hope his brain wasn't too badly damaged, he's stable but not awake." Sasuke looked with worry at the new Hokage. Even knowing Naruto was under care of the most powerful and skilled medic ninja in the world did not help ease his nerves.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke lost all pride in that moment. He looked to the old woman like a lost child.

"He's quite altered looking, are you sure you can handle it. There will be no tantrums, no touching of the patient, and you can only be with him for a few minutes. I want to keep risk of infection down to a minimum," She looked sternly at the raven haired teen. Sasuke never looked meeker. He nodded, "Go on then first door on the right in intensive care. And You have fifteen minutes. If he wakes up call a nurse or come get me." Again the boy nodded in understanding.

Sasuke was allowed into the intensive care unit he closed the door to Naruto's room gently and turned to see the boy laying helplessly in a hospital bed, they had shaved part of his head and there was surgical cotton and gauze covering the place they had to drill into. Naruto looked to be sleeping. He looked more relaxed then Sasuke would have expected. It was hard not to touch his delicate face.

"You scared me Dobe," Sasuke whispered, "I thought I lost you again. I never got to tell you this, but I love you. Not like a brother either. I'm in love with you Naruto, you stupid, stupid, baka." Sasuke looked like he was feeling ill. He just stood there wanting to touch his most precious loved one and knowing to do so would put him at risk. Kyuubi was doing it's best to help heal. It seemed like Naruto and she had a truce.

{Inside Naruto's Head}

Naruto paced the dank sewer prison that belonged to the Nintails Fox, "How much longer?"

"Damn brat! You almost died, be happy you didn't. Your friend is right you are a BAKA!" Kyuu spat at him.

"Friend? What friend are you talking about?" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

"That Uchiha boy whom you neary killed," She replied.

"Hey that was your fault," Naruto grabbed the bars looking in at the red eyes that were studying him intently.

"Not the way I see it. If you had maintained control of the situation he would not have been injured at all. I am just thankful that you helped me. I had one huge screw loose," The huge fox pranced up to the cage Naruto was currently gripping the bars. She licked his hand playfully, "OK I think it is safe now for you to wake up, but your going to have a huge headache when the pain killers wear off."

"I don't care long as I can see Sasuke-teme!" Naruto smiled and offered his hand to scratch the great snout of his new found ally, "Oh, and Kyuu, Thank-you for everything. I think you have helped me in so many ways I lost count."

"Whatever brat," the fox turned swishing the bars of her cage. Nine small brass locks jangled as her tails caused them to swing. They were small and light, now, but oh so much stronger then the ones he had in place before. Each one represented the new found bound he had formed with his prisoner. Their music was the last thing he heard.

{Normal POV ...No longer inside Naruto's head}

Naruto cracked open his eyes. The roomwas painfully bright. He saw someone from behind as they were leaving, "Tem...me." He croaked. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He didn't move for what seemed like an eternity.

"Don't...leave...me...a...gain," Naruto's voice was raspy.

Sasuke didn't turn around, "Dobe...You freaking scared me." Still did not turn around.

"Turn around...please," Sasuke obeyed. Naruto almost gasped when he saw the great Uchiha Sasuke was crying.

"Damn-it Dobe, I thought I lost you. I don't ever want to lose you again," He wiped his tears on his sleeve making him look much younger then he really was, "I love you Naruto."

The blond boy gasped. His mouth moved but no sound came out. He seemed to be thinking, "What do you mean, you love me?" he looked confused and tired.

"I mean I love you Dobe. I've always loved you. I'm in love with you," Sasuke took a step forward. Naruto gulped. He wished he could back away but he was pretty helpless.

"Usuratonkachi, I'm not gonna do anything to you," Sasuke rolled his eyes smirking, "You're in a freaking hospital bed. Oh that reminds me the old woman wanted to know if you woke up."

"What did you call me, brat?" Sasuke turned to see a irate Tsunade standing in the door way, "As much as I enjoyed watching you confess and frighten my patient I must insist you leave so I can examine him. If he's up to it I'll be moving him to a normal room. Then you can visit him, but keep the touching to a minimum, and no funny stuff." Tsunade pushed the boy out and Sasuke left feeling much better. He didn't show it but those who truly knew the young man saw how happy he was.

The End!

~*~*~*~Announcement~*~*~*~

Next I will be posting the squeal! Rehabbing the dobe…still in progress.


End file.
